Désir glacé
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Alors que les dragons jumeaux sont à leur guilde avec des consommations fraiches pour lutter contre la chaleur, l'un d'entre eux commence à rendre l'autre fou.


Un petit OS sorti tout droit de mon esprit tordu, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même. Bonne lecture à tous ;)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

En cette chaleur de début d'été, les mages de Sabertooth appréciaient pleinement la fraicheur du bâtiment de guilde et la piscine dans le hall. De plus, le barman avait refait le stock de glace, en prévision de la demande qui était toujours plus forte en été.

Alors que la plupart des membres qui n'étaient pas en mission étaient là, les portes s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer les dragons jumeaux, accompagnés de leurs exceeds. Les deux chats allèrent barboter tranquillement dans la piscine, pendant que les deux dragons se dirigeaient vers le bar.

-Un cornet à la vanille s'il te plaît, commanda le brun tandis que son ami se contentait d'un thé glacé à la pêche.

Une fois servit, le brun partit s'asseoir à une table tranquille pendant que son petit-ami discutait avec Yukino et Rufus, bientôt rejoins par Orga également.

Le dragon des ombres s'assit calmement et commença à déguster sa glace, dont la fraicheur lui faisait le plus grand bien. Sa langue releva les morceaux de chocolat posés dessus, qu'il croqua avec gourmandise. Et une fois le dessus de la glace vierge de tout copeau de chocolat, il s'attaqua à la crème glacée. Il prit le bout entre ses lèvres et le suçota doucement, prenant son temps pour déguster son met des plus frais. Dans le même temps, un peu de crème glacée se perdit sur ses lèvres et autour.

Sting, bien que prit dans sa conversation, jeta un regard à son petit-ami dragon, et la vision du brun suçotant sa glace, de la crème glacée plein les lèvres, faillit le faire défaillir. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, et son regard resta accroché au brun, qui tourna ses yeux rouge sang vers lui. Il sentait bien le regard brûlant du blond, et ses yeux prirent une légère lueur amusée alors qu'il prenait conscience de la réaction de celui-ci et de sa cause. Seul le blond le vit, mais il n'en fit pas cas.

Surpris du désintéressé soudain du maître de guilde de leur discussion, les mages qui l'entouraient suivirent la direction de son regard et comprirent alors ce qui avait provoqué la réaction du dragon blanc.

-Rogue … ne fais pas ça, supplia Sting en retenant un gémissement plaintif.

Son compagnon était vraiment trop craquant, et voir toute cette crème glacée autour de ses lèvres pendant qu'il suçotait sa glace lui donnait des idées bien indécentes. Et surtout, il commençait à avoir vraiment chaud, et bénit son pantalon large de le cacher aux yeux des autres.

Les autres membres de l'équipe la plus forte, comprenant bien les pensées qui pouvaient agiter les deux dragons, et particulièrement le blond, se mirent à rougir. Malgré tout, Rufus fit un sourire légèrement amusé devant la situation.

-Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vus notre Rogue faire quelque chose d'aussi tendancieux.

-C'est comme si tu voulais pousser Sting dans ces derniers retranchements, ajouta la douce Yukino.

Le dragon blanc ne put cette fois retenir un léger gémissement, entre plainte et plaisir. Heureusement, il était presque inaudible et seul Rogue l'entendit grâce à l'ouïe surdéveloppée des dragonslayer. Et il savait parfaitement qu'il jouait avec les limites de son amant.

-En plus c'est la seule chose que tu me refuses, murmura faiblement Sting, mais ceux autour de lui l'entendirent.

-N'importe qui aurait envie devant une telle vision de son petit-ami, remarqua Orga.

Même si le godslayer de foudre ne ressentait rien de plus qu'une simple amitié avec les dragonslayer, il comprenait parfaitement ce qui se passait entre eux à cet instant. Et il avait presque pitié du blond qui se faisait intentionnellement frustré par son petit-ami.

Rogue continua son petit jeu encore un peu, avec son habituel visage impassible. Le regard brûlant de Sting le dévorait littéralement. Puis le dragon de l'ombre se décida finalement à abréger le supplice de son compagnon et mangea sa glace calmement. Le dragon de lumière le rejoignit et ses bras entourèrent les épaules de Rogue, le serrant contre lui avec une tendresse inattendue face à son désir. Sa tête enfouit dans le cou de son amant, il se retenait de lui sauter dessus.

Finalement, se fut Rogue qui lui proposa doucement de rentrer chez eux. Ainsi, ils pourraient régler ça dans leur lit, et dieu sait à quel point le désir de Sting était partagé même si le brun ne le montrait pas en dehors de leur intimité.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review avec votre avis :)


End file.
